rmuseumfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips for Fan Creation
Welcome to the R-Type fan wiki! This page will help you get started! The first thing your going to want to do is create your own fan fighter! You can draw it, or if you want to get technical, actualy create the craft in an editor of some sort, such as Spore's spaceship editor, or you can make it in a game like LittlBigPlanet, or LittleBigPlanet 2. Before you do that though, you have to plan out your fighter. Planning your Fighter First of all, there is a recognizeable scientific prefix at the start of all fighters. (Ex. R-9A, R-9B, TL-2B) This common pattern actualy means something, and will help you classify your fighter correctly. "R" stands for round canopy as you may know. Few fighters do not have this characteristic. For instance, the only few series that didn't have it in R-Type Final were the TP series and bits of the B-Series. "R" is present on all ships that are directly or indirectly descendants of the original RX Prototypes, or more simply, a direct or indirect descendant of the R-9A Arrowhead. This is the series title, it defines exactly what design the fighter is from. The series are R, (Fighters) OF, (Orbit Fighters) TL, (Titan Modules) U, (Command) TP, (POW Armor Units) B, (Bydo) F. (Force) If there is a letter directly after the series title, it is extremely likely to be X. If the X is present, this means the fighter is a test craft and was not meant to be deployed in battle. Examples of this are the prototypes before the R-9A, such as the RX-1A Sakura. Another better example is the RX-10 Albatross. The number after the hyphon is the version of the fighter. "R-9" in this case refers to the ninth version of R-Craft. The other 8 were in testing that was only mentioned in the compilation known as R-Types. Keep this in mind for custom serieses that you should start with a 1, unless that series has had experimentation that was never documented as actual fighters. The letter after the number, is more in detail on what version it is. "A" usually stands for the first version in that numbered version. For example, the "R-9A" was the first version of fighter in the ninth version of R-Craft. Other letters such as B, C, D, etc are secondary letters used for fighters of the same basic idea, yet different functions. For example the R-9B hosted similar functions to the R-9A, but did not exceed its potential either, and thus is the R-9B, the second version of fighters in the ninth version of R-Craft. This isn't as difficult to understand as it sounds. There is sometimes a number after the letter. This number is the version of the fighter in the secondary series. For example, the R-9A2 Delta is the second Class of fighter in the R-9A series. From this we can also turn a scientific prefix into a sentence in most cases. For example, the R-9A, when taken apart and put into seperate words, we get, "Round Canopy, Ninth Version, A Class. Another example, R-100 Curtain Call. It has no letter, since there was only one fighter in the R-100 version, so we get simply: Round Canopy, Hundreth Version. If the test letter is present, such as in the RX-10, we get: "Round Canopy Test Unit, Tenth Version" Or for the RX-1B2, "Round Canopy Test Unit, First Version, B Class, Second Class Version." Advanced Prefixes There are several more advanced prefixes used for different craft. These usualy are the ones used in R-Type Tactics as the command ships. They haven't been decoded as of late, but we can differ some aspects from them to help categorize. These are called the U-Class. The U-Class contains any craft that serves as a command ship or carrier, and helps to stage operations. These include giant battleships, dreadnoughts, and cruisers. Lets take a look at the Jormungandr Transport. Its prefix is UFCS-05, a prefix that is not shared with any other craft. From this we can differ that the prefix, "UFCS" is unique only to transports. The number seems to state, (as seen in command ships with succesors) the version of that craft like the other R-Fighters. This must mean that there are other transports not used in Command, or they were simply prototypes that were never mentioned or deployed. Here is a list of U-Class prefixes and what we think they mean so you can make offshoot prefixes. UFCS= Transports UFDD= Destroyers UFHC= Cruisers UFWS= Marine (Water based command ships, such as battleships) UFBS= Dreadnoughts UFBS-AE= Advanced Dreadnoughts UFX= A debateable prefix. It appears to be used for immobile craft such as the Utgarda Loki, and the Athenae core. However, the Aegis sattelite appears to have this prefix and is capable of limited movement. It can be ruled out that the UFX prefix is for immobile weapons or for naming prime critical systems. Bydo Prefixes These are given by the Space Corps, so similar rules apply. While the B-Series of fighters had a simple system, all the other Bydo life forms besides fighters were rather confusing. While the B-1D was easy to understand,(Bydo, First Version, D-Class) there are other sketchy prefixes such as B-Zd Zoydo. Many similar prefixes use the interesting rule of taking the first letters of each sylebol and putting it into the prefix. Like B-Zd, Z and D are the first letters of the first and second sylebol. However, this rule only applies to Bydo names with only two sylebols. Since the non-fighter Bydo were given scientific prefixes in Tactics, they will sometimes use the sylebol concept with the original name of the unit, such as the Rebo's name is the B-Rv for Revo, because they were originaly called Revos in the other R-Type games. Other prefixes are usualy just simply based off the unit's name, or some other ruling. You'll have to study Bydo command ship prefixes yourself. Their tricky to understand as well. Christening your Fighter Now that you have a scientific prefix, its time to move on to giving your ship a name! You can name your ship anything you want! If a series of fighters pr ships have a specific pattern of names, follow it. Model your ships' name after their capability. If it is a bomber, it represents raw destruction, so name it after something that reminds people of destruction. Actualy Creating your Fighter You can draw your craft, create it in a editor as mentioned above, or something else. A few tips for the editors and creating engines like LBP2, most of the time, its easier than clay to handle. It likely won't fall apart in your hands, and its easy to get unclumped. Publishing It! Now you can publish your fighter to this wiki for people to see! First you need a picture of your craft before you put it here. Next, go to create the page. You should use something like this on the side of your page to help users see information about your craft easily. To put this in with your page, go to edit this article, scroll down to this category, and click the outline of the box once, right click it, then hit "Copy." Go to create a new page and paste it in, fill in the blanks and go! On the other side of your page, give a nice description of your craft, the armaments on board, the crew count, etc. This mostly concludes the tutorial on fan fighters, we hope you make lots of them :)